vittoria per assassini
by Assassin's force 141
Summary: when Spyro and Cynder are done saving the world. they are have to chance to join a new founded group in warfang. join the Mentor Altair and Master Ezio and Connor has they train our heros and there new found friend.will they get rid of the templars or they will fail. there will SpyroxCynder sceans. *CHAPTER 5 IS UP and story better than summary and i like to get new ideas please.*
1. back from the brink

**My first fanfic. So...enjoy**

A purple dragon woke up and got out of bed and almost fell name is spyro and 2 days ago he didn't haved a normal life. He and cynder killed the dark master and repaired the world. Cynder confess her love to spyro in the center as he was repairing the he didn't hear it at all. He is having a flashback.

_(Flashback)_

_Spyro and cynder make it to malfor's lair and they fight to the death. Malfor pins them and spyro and cynder then a golden flash and four men show and a voice said with an Italian speech. "It is time to end you and your evil on the land with the help of Altair, Connor, and my brotherhood. you two help or stay way." so spyro and cynder help Altair, Connor, ezio, and the fourth guy to kill malfor that then showed a cross on his necklace he had on. Then one said 'chaos control' and got behind malfor and said "dies templar dragon. It was because of you malfor that the dragons are almost gone. The templar's had showed you an evil path and you took that path. Now die." I will kill you assassin. All of you monsters assassins." "You can't kill me. I AM SONIC THE FUCKING HEGDEHOG! CHAOS CONTROLL!" then malfor got sucked in the cystil in the center of the world. Then Ezio came to spyro and said "I think that you know what to do" "yes I do" then Ezio spoke to cynder then they left. Then spyro repair the earth and cynder said 'I love you'_

(End of flashback)

Spyro just found out what cynder said to him and he wanted to said the same slowly walked the down the hall. Sparxs spotted spyro walking down the hall. "Spyro buddy, where you going." spyro just walked to cynder's room. "Spyro what are you doing at that she-devils room." "SPARXS" spyro yelled "She is a beautiful dragoness and she is as sweet as an angel. Sparxs I love her." sparxs froze then got out of the freeze. "2 things spyro one I think I will go deaf after hearing that and if your happy bro I will try to be." "Thanks sparxs and I hate to ask but do you know of any dates areas?" "Sadly yes a crush-40 concert in town" "bad thing I don't got tickets" "hunter and I can give ours for you and cynder." "Thanks bro I own you one." "Yes you do!"

Spyro knocks on cynder's door "s-spyro" said cynder "cynder, do you want to come with me to the crush-40 concert as my date" spyro said to cynder. "Sure spyro I would love to go with you." Spyro's hearts skips a beat and his smile gowned very large. She was about to close the door. "Wait cyn" "cyn" cynder ask "it is your pet." cynder thought on it. "It is cute pet name and yours is spy." "I wanted to say that I love you too cynder" when she heard that she started to cry tears of joy "you hear what I said in the center of the world." "yes cyn, I did heard it." cynder kissed spyro on the cheek " bye, spy I need to sleep and you should too." "Ok…cyn" spyro ask cynder "can I sleep with you." cynder just smiled and they both got in the bed and fell asleep. Before they fell asleep "hey cyn" "what spy" 'that was crazy what happen in the center of the world." "Yah that was crazy..." cynder fell asleep 'oh hell' spyro thought to him self and when to asleep.

**That was first chap. so I will make more chaps. Like this but hey will be longer that is.**

**Dodo-dodo-do review AF141 out **


	2. the assassins are here

_**This is the chapter I put the assassins in the story there will be spyroxcynder sceans in the chap. So…enjoy and sorry how the last chap was so short and this chapter will make it go to an m rating. But enjoy**_

Chap. 2

Cynder woke in the arms of her dragon. There was something poking her in her stomach. Cynder was surprised it was spyro's member all exposed. 'Clearly he is thinking about me.' she thought when she is looking at it. Cynder had notices that Spyros' member was larger than the average size dragon that of she read in books that the guardians gave all dragons.

Then she got up and trying to shake the mental picture in her head. She when to the mess hall. The other dragons and dragoness are looking that her with hate. Then spyro came in there and sat by cynder.

"Why are they are looking at you and me." "I think two things one: they hate me and two: they thought we were dead." "Two things they all know that you are not under his control anymore, you and me saved to world." he lied trying to hide the truth about the assassins'. "What you say that you and me get out of here." spyro ask cynder they walk out of the temple to the streets of warfang. The couple just walked around the city. The cheetah, mole and dragons of the city hade cheer for them.

Then spyro spotted a gray-hooded person in the back and then he was gone in the groups of cheetahs pass him. Then he barely saw a blue streak speed pass him and cynder. Spyro hear something said _'welcome to the family'_ "cyn, do remember the gray-robed guy and the blue one in malfor's

lair?" "Yea, why." "I think I seen them." "Well-it doesn't matter now. It is getting dark lets get going to the concert." "Sure, cyn." they got to there seats. "Spy, these are front row seats." "Well, I know a guy." 'Thank you sparxs' he said to himself

Then all the people that got to the concert then the band came out and started a song that every loves live and learn. Then the fasting thing alive show up and said "well this is strange." then three men appeared and then sonic was wearing Ezio's roman robes and Ezio was wearing gray robes when he was in a.c. revelations, Connor was wearing his white robes, and they mentor altar was wearing his combat and missions robes.

Then someone in the crowd said "**ASSASSINS!"** then guards came and started to fight with the assassins as an eagle screech above they heads.

(Fight scean)

One guard attacks Ezio and the assassin counter with a backwards sword stab and turned the sword around so the twist the guards' neck would crack. Sonic attack one guard with his hidden blade and the guard got the bottom of his neck stabbed all the way that part of the jaw. Conner had two guards came that him that the same time, so he counter with his tomahawk down one sword and his dagger down the other and then stab the guards that once in there's' necks. Then Altair had the leader of the leader of the guard patrol group. The leader attack but Altair dodges' and comes behind the leader and took his sword and breaks the leader's arms. The guard was in pain on the ground. He said "you assassins will not surcease to destroy us." "But we will." the guard seen the hidden blade. Then Altair said in his native language "may the next life be better then this one rest in peace." then his blade comes down and cuts in the guards neck. Ezio said "rest in peace" then they all ran out of the concert area.

(End of fight scean)

"Cynder did we just see that." "Yes, spyro we seen that." "It has been a crazy night." "Were do you think the assassins go to?" "I don't know spyro. Hell it could be the temple." "Who's know and I don't care." spyro said out loud. "Spyro stay quiet people are sleeping." "I don't care if they are trying to sleep. Can be as loud as I want to be." "Will this keep you quiet?" "What….." spyro was cut off by cynder kissing him. Cynder moaned when they are kissing and spyro the rushing to his hips and cynder felt something poke her in the stomach. She broke the kiss to see what was poking her.

She seen Spyro's member and she said "spyro" "cynder please don't look at it." the purple dragon turn red. "Spyro there is not a thing to be embarrassed about it is just life and I have already seen it before." "Wait you do did." spyro was even more embarrass than before. "Yes. This morning in bed." "My sorry that you had to see that lets just get back home cyn." "Ok spyro."

They each the temple doors and opens them. To spyro and cynder's surprise. There was the four assassins. Assassin sonic, master Ezio, Master Connor, and there leader mentor Altair. Then Ezio said "hello my friends and take to your guys' leader we need to speak with him/her or them."

**A cliff hanger.**_** ("Hold on roach." as captain MaCtavish hells that roach as he tries to climb the ice. Hah mw2 is so funny) **_**that is chap.2 I hope that you guys liked it, do remember to review I want the responses that you guys got.**

**Dodo-dodo-do review**

**-AF141 out**


	3. the offer

**(sorry for the giant beak I had school. While I will be playing AC3 so I will try to write but I don't think I will and the ones that have Xbox live I would like you guys to go on the internet explorer on there and to a certain fanfiction member that is trying help me. I respect the help and please look over the chap. And tell what's wrong ok) **

"what are you doing here." screamed spyro "simple where is you leader and you will know why." explain Ezio "now where are they." sonic said in Spyro's face. As sonic finish the guardians knock down the heavy temple. "so are they the leaders young one." mentor Altair asked "yes…." "Altair. Mentor Altair." "ok. They are the guardians, Altair." spyro said to Altair.

"the guardians I am Mentor Altair. The leader of my brotherhood." "I am master Ezio. the second in command and the free-running teacher of the brotherhood." Ezio explain to the guardians. "I am master Connor. The combat teacher of the brotherhood." I am sonic. The best-student to the two master and the mentor." "can you please get all you dragons here so we can see who will join my brotherhood." Altair said to the guardians.

The dragons were all in the main chamber of the temple. "Here there is all dragons in the temple." Cyril said to the assassins. "thank you Cyril, volteer, and terrador. Ezio can search for the strongest, bravest, and the most powerful dragons." "will do mentor." then spyro said to flame, ember, and his love cynder as Ezio's eyes turned golden. "what is that." "a sixth sense?" cynder said to everyone in that group. Then Ezio said "these two spyro and cynder Altair." "can you come with me." "ok" the two came to the assassins.

"so you two are the best and the legends on this world." "yes spyro and cynder are the ones who killed the dark master." spyro and cynder looked at the assassins. "what will you be doing to us?" spyro said to Ezio "really I think that you should think on the option were giving you two." Connor explained to the young dragons. "do you want to join the assassin." "what are assassin's evil." "no they protect the world form evil and destroy the templar seeking to make to world in they're image. A single-minded world under one control. No free-will for the years to come so what do you say." spyro looked at cynder. She agree with him "were in mentor." they said to the assassins. "great sonic would you?" "yes mentor."

**Iron by woodkid (the assassin's creed revelations trailer theme song) **

_(music part)_

_Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away Where innocence is burned in flames A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead I'm frozen to the bones, I am...A soldier on my own, I don't know the way I'm riding up the heights of shameI'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest I'm ready for the fight, and fate(music part)The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head,The thunder of the drums dictatesThe rhythm of the falls, the number of dead's The rising of the horns, aheadFrom the dawn of time to the end of daysI will have to run, awayI want to feel the pain and the bitter tasteOf the blood on my lips, againThis deadly burst of snow is burning my hands,I'm frozen to the bones, I amA million mile from home, I'm walking awayI can't remind your eyes, your face(then there's a eagle sound and the starts music up again)_

"well say these words. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Ezio said to the new recruits

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." spyro and cynder

**(there chap.3 it was 5 days to make and please take my poll on a new story and it will show no personal info so please and two things nyan-nyan-nyan and nothing is true everything is permitted.)**

**AF141 out **


	4. The Templars and New Assassin in trainin

**(this is chap.4 this is were I put in the Templars and you will be surprised form who they are. But I boring you so…here the chapter.) **

The guardians couldn't believe what they seen and heard. ' Spyro and Cynder had just agree to be ASSASSINS.'

Cyril said to everyone "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THINKING." everyone looked at him.

"Don't anyone got freewill in this place. They make their own destinies." said from the patriot/Naive American assassin.

"Well, after the great war. The people choose a leader to lead them…" volteer said but Connor cut him off "…Like the American colonists with George Washington."

"Sure but the leader turned into a king. But has been fair with the people so far but he made a law where we have to choose what the students get in the temple or face with treason and death as a traitor to his Empire." as the guardians explained.

'Basic templar ways' Altair thought

"What are they names? The king and queen." Ezio asked

"King Lyrith and Queen Nova. Why?" Spyro asked.

"Well it will but explained in private." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other as in dumb founded. "So…We will be off to our HQ. good day and it was nice to meet everyone. Ezio, Connor, Sonic, Spyro, Cynder come." said the Mentor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Spyro and Cynder this is your new home." said the mentor but as Altair finish they saw a group of people one was a man were a white jacket and jeans had a scar like Altair and Ezio but looked like Altair, Ezio, and Connor. Then he came to them

"This is Desmond Miles he is a assassin and what being Altair, Connor, and Myself together. And that is His farther William Miles, Shaun Hasting, and Rebecca Crane." Ezio said

"Wow dragons that's a first." said Shaun

"Same when seeing the first civilization." said William

"True dad. Hi I'm Desmond." Desmond Said to the Dragons

"Hi I'm Spyro and that's Cynder." said Spyro.

Cynder said "Hi. I'm Spyros' girlfriend."

"That cool talking dragons. Now that something out of a vacation." Rebecca said.

"So we now Six Templars in the area now." said Ezio

"The King Lyrith and Queen Nova, and familiar faces."

"Who?" asked Desmond

"Haythen Kenway, Charles Lee, Warren Vidic, and Daniel Cross." said Sonic.

"Farther and Lee what they doing here." Connor

"Most likely helping Vidic and Cross to rule the world ."said William "Its good that we got here early they almost took the city."

"The only area is the HQ." said Sonic

"True but we need to open the peoples eyes to destroy the Templars once and for all." said Spyro

"Were in a worst time then during the war. The so…called King and Queen have shown tyranny to the people." Said Cynder

"Spoken like a True Assassin. That goes for both of you."

"I believe "government of the people, By the people, For the people." I'm I right?" asked Connor

"yes, why?" Spyro Asked him.

"you'll find out." said Connor.

"you two should get training tomorrow. But Sonic and Desmond should get you a tour of the Hideout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ down the hall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"that the mess hall. And there's the bomb making room." said Sonic.

"And there's the Armory and the courtyard" Said the 2012 assassin.

Spyro and Cynder nods to the Human and Hedgehog assassins.

"And this is Spyro's room 'points to the right' and there is Cynder's room 'points to the left' any questions" says sonic

"Why not one room?" asks Cynder

"Well orders under the Mentor Altair and you two will find out in the morning. Ok"

"Fine." both dragons said disappointed and when'd to sleep

The King and Queen were having a secret meeting with they're fellow Templars.

"So we have gotten reports of Robed men Armed to the eat in the city." said Jeff Fairbrook the head guard and a Cheetah.

The rest of the room as Four humans, Two Dragons, One Hedgehog, One Mole, One troll, and One ape.

"We need to find were they are so we can destroy the Assassins." said Haythen

The Hedgehog is Peter Marzan. He was just put in charge to control the temples movement and find if the temple wants to help the assassins.

The Mole is Griffin Rudolf. He controls all the illegal things and crime in the city.

The Troll is Dexter Milligan. He helps the poor to give in to the Crown.

The Ape is Brian Freeman. He is in control of the workers and Unions of the city he controls the life of the city.

"My Brothers in Arms we need to zero-in were the assassins are and kill them and the supporters of them. My Friends Lets Being Them Hell." said the King of Warfang

"May The Farther Of Understanding Guide Us" Said the King to his fellow Templars.

**Yes its finally done it took forever to get this done but this will never take that long to make ever again. Please give feedback and your ways to make the story better ok**

**Nothing is True Everything is Permitted don't use these words in vain. If you want to know the creed Next Chapter ok. **

**-AF141 OUT **


	5. The Training and the Mission

**This is the fifth chapter in my story. This is mainly training for The Dragons and Sonics' mission in Warfang and this is Were I tell who has what gear in the story. **

Spyro is sound asleep in his room. His room his all the books about the tells of the brotherhood and books on All the veteran assassins. He has a king size bed (_because he like a roomy bed if you know what I mean_) a assassin symbol above his window. He was reading about When Ezio was at Constantinople and Masyaf in Search of Altair's library (AC:R). he walk to the main hall and seen Altair, Ezio, Connor, and the rest of the assassins.

"Spyro please stand Near Cynder." Said Mentor Altair

"Ok now you to are ready to begin your training" Said Ezio

"Yes" they said "Good That's step 1 done. Now it is time to train and before that you must have the gear." Said Connor

"Then find your ancestors way." Said the Wise Mentor

"What do you mean?" said Spyro "Well I didn't just pick you two to become Assassins for being the best. I pick you two Because, your Ancestors were Assassins both of you." said Altair

"So you saying that our mothers and fathers were part of the order." said Cynder.

"yes, that is one way to get in the Brotherhood." Said Ezio. "but now to get your gear."

**LATER **

"let your heart pick the gear." said The fastest thing alive.

Spyro Searched Intel he saw The Armor of Altair. The was black and red robe with gold armor.

Cynder founded her robes its was Ezio's robes form AC:2

_(by the way this is what everyone is wearing _

_Altair = his robes from AC:1 and his Mentor Robes from AC:R : Color is White and red _

_Ezio = His Revelations robes with the master assassin's armor : Color is Gray and Red _

_Connor = his Robes that you first get after Synic:5 : Color is White and blue _

_Sonic = Ezio's Roman Armor in AC:B With Seusenhofer armor _

_Desmond = his AC:3 look and you all now the colors.)_

Cynder got the robes dyed Royal Violet **(** AC:R's Purple and Gold **)** in show her love to Spyro she got her missaglias armor with her Robes.

Spyro and Cynder put the armor on. **( **they got to stand on two feet to were the boots so when they are on missions they will look like humans or Cheetahs instead of Dragons.** )**

"Sonic you see that." Desmond said to Sonic "that they can stand on to feet?" Sonic said Back "No the colors."

"ha that's funny." Sonic Said out loud

"what so funny that you have to fucking laugh about the way I look?"

"the color's." then Spyro saw the purple and gold on Cynder and She saw the Black and red on Spyro.

"wow that one way to show that your together." Desmond said to them

"ok on the Weapons."

_( Altair = his sword, a Arabian dragger, dual hidden blades, throwing knifes, bombs, Hidden gun, and a Crossbow._

_Ezio = hook blade and hidden, Turkish Kijil, Memet's dragger, crossbow, throwing knifes, hidden gun, bombs._

_Connor = Hidden that can be his dragger and its hidden, Washington's battle sword (rep), assassin tomahawk, his bow, rope darts, two Italian flintlocks and bombs_

_Sonic = dual hidden blades, Lincoln's sword dragger of Brutus, bombs, hidden gun, throwing knifes, crossbow _

_Desmond = hidden blade, gun from 2012, K-Bar, Officer's sword, Baseball Grenades (the round ones in black ops 2)_

Spyro got The Saw tooth sword, *broken* sword knife, crossbow, hidden gun, rope darts, bombs and hook blade and hidden blade.

Cynder got Milanese sword, Romani's stiletto, crossbow, hidden gun, bombs and hook blade and hidden blades.

"Now lets get you to now the tenets that guide our brotherhood." explained the modern assassin.

They all when to the main hall were Mentor Altair, Master Ezio, and Master Ratonhnhake:ton standing there to tell the new about the tenets.

"ok the armor and weapons you have. Now to learn our rules.

your blade from the flesh of the innocent.

in plain sight

compromise the brotherhood

four and five we added to the three

4. You never fight alone

5. No intercourse Intel sworn in the Brotherhood.

Do you got all the tenets?" The Mentor spoke to the recruits.

They gave a simple nod.

" The ranks are

= 0 - 10

= 10 - 20

= 20 - 30

= 30 - 40

40 - 50

= 60 - 70

(Assassin) = 70 -79 ( Desmond is this rank)

Assassin = 80 - 90 ( Sonic is this Rank )

Master = 90 - more ( Ezio and Connor is this rank )

of the Brotherhood = 100 and the wisest only if the mentor isn't the leader no more." Said Master Ezio

"You begin your training after breakfast. Ezio will teach you how to Eavesdrop, Pickpocket, Free-run, and hiding in plain sight. Connor will teach how to hunt, climb trees, and assassinating targets. I will teach you wisdom and fighting with any weapon. Sonic and Desmond are part of your group on missions. William, Shaun, and Rebecca is tech support." Said Mentor Altair

"Yes, Mentor." said the Recruits

"Sonic we need you to get the are scoped out for the recruits." Said Connor

"Yes Mentor and all the recon and assassinations missions will make the recruits to Assassins." Said Sonic

"Yes it will so get on with the mission and Spyro your with Ezio first and Cynder your with Connor first then me then after lunch you will go to back to Ezio and Connor."

"ok Mentor." said the three.

Spyro and Cynder when to Ezio and Connor in the court yard and Sonic when to his Mission in Warfang.

"Spyro come here, Now I well teach you how to free-run on anything.. There is many different ways to free-run and then you can improve you run style when you learn more styles. Training time first run on two feet." Said Ezio to Spyro

Spyro began to run like Ezio and Altair's style.

" Ok, you run like a real assassin. Now to climb." Said Ezio

Ezio showed him basic climbing. Spyro was a fast learner. He got atop of the roof were Ezio was.

"You're a natural climber." Ezio said to the recruit

"Well, now to get down." Said Spyro about to open his wings

"No, Were going the human way down. No showing how you are Un-tell you have no choice." Ezio said at him

"It won't happen." Spyro promises to Grand Master Ezio

"We get down by leap or jumping off." Said Ezio.

~Switching sides to Cynder~

"Cynder I want you to sneak in the hay and then kill the target." Said Connor to Cynder

As Cynder jumped into the hay, they heard

"Spyro not that hay barrel." Ezio screamed to Spyro but he already jumped

Cynder was shocked that Spyro was on her

"Well, this is new." Said Spyro

"Indeed, well I got nothing to loose." Said Cynder

"Nothing to loo…?" Spyro was cut off by Cynder giving a kiss to Spyro

They both were enjoying it well as Cynder was giving a quiet moan. Spyro flicked his tongue and asking permission to enter. Cynder allowed and then they both exploded each others mouths. They ended the kiss.

"That was…" Spyro said

"Amazing." Cynder finish for him

"yea." Spyro continued

"Ok out Spyro time to learn about Eavesdropping." Said Ezio as he is pulling Spyro by his horn.

~with Sonic~

Well Sonic is looking around the city for any sign of Templar influence in the city. He seen people get forced out of homes, heavy taxes, shops closing for good, people getting beaten. It was horrible sight and the guards wore nowhere to be seen.

"I don't care if your short your getting kicked out NOW! Captain Fairbrook arrest them." Said Peter Marzan, hedgehog that's an high ranking Templar with Captain Jeff Fairbrook, an Cheetah and Templar leader of the city's guards.

"How much?" asked Sonic

"20 coins." Said Peter

"Here, Now leave them alone." Sonic said to the Templar

"Fine I will go. I so have you be arrested for that, but I got what I wanted." said Peter as he walked away with the Captain.

"thank you so much." Said the person

"No, problem. How as the men like that been around?" Asked Sonic

"5 months, And there should more people like you or men like that gone." Said the person

"Well, I see what I can do. Goodbye." Said Sonic

Then as Sonic walks around more he eavesdrops on a group of moles

"_**Yea, Griffin the loot is back that the base."**_

"_**Good, The Buyers are going to be very happy in the loot. Now boys go make us rich."**_

The moles all scattered.

'_Well, That's three down.' _Sonic thought

As Sonic is in the poor section of the city he hear of a troll and a ape speaking to a large group

"This is are time to rise up against the city power and the Temple." Said Dexter Milligan, the troll

"The work force have been treated the same and they join the cause." Said Brian Lotlner, an former ape army Sergeant.

'_the last two. Trying to start a rebellion to there leaders. Trying to destroy lives for profit.' _Sonic thought

Sonic returned to Altair as Spyro and Cynder was finished for they're first day of training

**that's the end of the chapter and please review and tell me if I made a grammar mistake or a thing you want me to added to the story the next chapter is going to be after Spyro and **

**Cynder got there Training. I will try to get sooner chapter. I'm out **

J

AF141 SIGNING OUT


	6. idk

I Just have all story deleted so i have to take a while to get every thing back. :(. The time wait as to start and it will longer because of school so i'm every sorry.


End file.
